NEW Sacred Gear, Shinobi Tailed
by Fajeri no Misaki-kun
Summary: Issei memiliki dua jiwa, dua kekuatan, dan dua Sacred Gear. Boosted Gear x Shinobi Tailed. (Gak pandai bikin summary, pokoknya baca aja deh!) Warning RnR! Rating T ( Mulai Chapter 2 menjadi Rating -M/T )
1. Chapter 1: Perasaan apa ini!

**NEW Sacred Gear, Shinobi Tailed.**

**Prolog**

Perang dunia ninja ke-4 telah berakhir, dengan dimenangkan oleh pihak Ninja Aliansi. Sedangkan Tobi Uchiha dan Madara Uchiha telah kalah dalam pertarungannya, penentu dari kemenangan para Ninja Aliansi ini tak lain dan tak bukan karena Naruto Uzumaki dan dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Namun segalanya tersebut karena Naruto yang melakukan Jutsu terlarang, yaitu _Shiki Fuin_.

Dengan Jutsu itulah, Naruto, sang _Atarashi Rikudou Sennin_. dapat menyegel seluruh kekuatan Tobi, Madara, dan Pohon dunia yang merupakan perwujudan dari Juubi, sang ekor sepuluh. Akan tetapi hal itu harus dibayar oleh Naruto dengan kematian dirinya sesaat setelah mereka tersegel. Sebelum kematiannya, oleh Tsunade ia dinobatkan gelar Rokudaime Hokage atau Hokage ke-6 karena perjuangannya melindungi Konoha no Sato dan seluruh penduduknya selama dulunya ia hidup.

Di lain sisi, jiwa dari Naruto yang tersegel telah melakukan persetujuan dengan Shinigami. Shinigami menginginkan agar jiwa dan sistem chakra milik Naruto beserta Kyuubi yang tengah tersegel di dalam perutnya itu, agar bersedia dikirim ke dalam dimensi lain untuk di tugaskan sebagai '_jiwa tambahan'_ dari seorang Sekiryutei.

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto and Ichiei Ishibumi**

**NEW Sacred Gear, Shinobi Tailed**

Presented by Fajeri no Misaki-kun

Adapted ideas by High School DxD

Formulated Again with many fresh Idea from me.

-oo0oo-

**Chapter 1: Perasaan apa ini?!**

**[Issei POV]**

"Itadakimasu."

Waktunya sarapan. Buchou dan Asia tengah duduk di kedua sisiku. Aku begitu beruntung bisa duduk diantara dua Bishojo! Itulah yang ingin kukatakan, tapi bukan itu tepatnya yang kupikirkan tiap hari. Bahkan hari ini, Asia nampak bad mood. Wajar karena Asia, yang mantan sister, melihat situasi itu dia pasti akan berpikir kalau itu "tak senonoh". Tunggu...lantas "aku akan telanjang juga!" yang dia katakan terdengar aneh. Kenapa dia marah? Hmm, perasaan gadis memang susah dipahami oleh pria sepertiku. Buchou, di sisi lain, sepertinya bersikap biasa saja dan makan dan mengobrol dengan bahagia dengan orang tuaku.

"Hmm, jadi Rias-san bisa memasak hidangan Jepang yang lezat?"

"Terima kasih, Otou-sama. Saya sudah lama tinggal di Jepang jadi saya sudah belajar banyak tentang memasak."

Ya. Buchou yang membuat bagian sarapan yang tengah kami makan. Seperti telur goreng lezat yang sedang kulahap ini. Memang sangat enak!

"Ise, ada banyak. Makanlah dengan pelan."

"Y-Ya, Buchou..."

Aku menyadari ini setelah Buchou tinggal denganku, tapi Buchou ahli dalam masakan Jepang, masakan barat, dan bahkan masakan Cina. Dia memiliki keahlian memasak yang luas dan bisa memasak dengan kualitas terbaik. Kupikir dia tak ahli dengan hal hal ini karena dia seorang Tuan Putri. Tapi ternyata kebalikannya. Dia tak hanya tinggal di Jepang saja, dia bisa memasak, mencuci, dan bersih bersih.

"Aku tak suka kalau orang bilang aku tak bisa melakukan hal hal itu karena aku seorang Tuan Putri. Aku ingin lakukan yang aku bisa."

Itulah yang dia katakan padaku; memang luar biasa! Aku sangat mengagumimu dari lubuk hatiku! Kamu sungguh hebat Buchou. Majikanku bahkan bisa diandalkan dalam pekerjaan rumah tangga! Asia, yang memandang Buchou sebagai rivalnya, mulai berkonsentrasi pada budaya Jepang setelah menyadari jarak lebar diantara dia dan Buchou.

Tapi Asia juga hebat. Dia mempelajari sastra Jepang dalam waktu singkat. Dia sudah menguasai Hiragana dan Katakana dan sekarang berlatih membaca dan menulis Kanji. Dia paham cara membaca Kanji dengan kerumitan rendah. Semua ini mungkin karena kerja kerasnya dan bakatnya dalam belajar. Dia baru mulai sekolah namun dia tak mendapat masalah dengan matematika, sains, dan bahasa. Juga, dia suka belajar yang menjadi alasan ia menjadi pembelajar cepat. Aku seharusnya menjadi penjaganya namun aku begitu menyedihkan. Saat Buchou masuk ke keluargaku, Asia memulai persaingan dengannya. Hmm. Asia hebat dari sudut pandangku karena etos kerjanya...tapi kalau kalian membandingkannya dengan Buchou...Buchou masih beberapa kali lebih hebat. Rasa masakan Asia enak...namun lawannya terlalu...aku meneguk Sup Miso. Ahh, sup miso yang Buchou buat ini sangat enak! Air mata mengalir di pipiku! Gadis yang jago memasak sungguh memikat hati! Khususnya kalau mereka adalah Bishojo dan Onee-sama maka aku takkan keberatan...

Asia, dengan wajah kesal, mencengkeram bajuku dari bawah meja. Itu kebiasaannya yang hanya dia tunjukkan padaku. Saat dia sedang bad mood, dia melakukan ini tanpa berbicara. Tapi, kebiasaannya ini sangat imut dan manis. Umm...jadi adik perempuan bersikap seperti ini, ya?

Tiba-tiba, 'DEG!'

Kepalaku serasa pusing dan pening. Semua terasa mengaduk menjadi satu. Selain itu bar saja dadaku juga berdetak sangat kuat. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi!. Aku bingung, aku pun terbatuk-batuk.

"Ise! Kau kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir"

Benar, kalian semua tak usah khawatir, aku tak mau suasana sarapan yang menyenangkan ini menjadi terganggu karena aku. Kemudian aku melepaskan genggaman sumpitku. Tangan kiri ini seraya memegang ke arah kepalaku yang sudah tak terasa pusing lagi, namun rasa peningnya masih terasa. Dan tangan kananku memegang dadaku, tepat di jantungku berada. Aku sebenarnya sudah pernah merasakan apa itu mati, tapi setahuku bukan seperti ini caranya.

"Apa benar kau tak apa-apa, Ise?"

"Sudah kukatakan aku baik-baik saja, dattebayo!... Oops!"

Apa yang kukatakan barusan?. Da-datte-?, apa tadi ya?!. Aku benar-benar lupa!. Tapi ini terasa tak beres denganku. Seperti, bukan diriku yang biasanya.

Dan sekarang, untuk menghilangkan kecemasan dua bishojo di kedua sisiku ini, aku memamerkan lengan kanan ku. Lihatlah, aku baik-baik saja!. Namun, diantara mereka berdua, terlihat Buchou memincingkan kedua matanya kearahku. Whoa! Wajahnya terlihat menakutkan!. Ayolah Buchou, aku tak apa-apa. Sungguh!

Kemudian, Buchou menghentikan ekspresinya itu kepadaku, jujur saja, aku sangat takut akan ekspresi yang menakutkan itu. Setelah itu, Buchou menghela napasnya dengan berkata,

"Oh, benar juga. Ise, semua anggota klub akan datang ke rumahmu hari ini." Ujar Buchou.

"Hah? Koneko-chan dan yang lainnya? Apa kita akan melakukan sesuatu di rumahku?"

"Ya. Aku bermaksud mengadakan kegiatan klub disini."

"Hah? Di rumahku?"

"Ingat? Pernah kukatakan sebelumnya. Ini waktunya sekolah membersihkan gedung sekolah lama, mereka memanggil pembersih."

Setengahnya bohong. Sebenarnya dia menggunakan familiarnya untuk membersihkan gedung. Dia mengatakan itu karena ada orang tuaku. Intinya adalah kegiatan Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib akan diadakan di rumahku. Buchou membungkukkan kepalanya pada Orang tuaku.

"Maafkan saya, Otou-sama, Oka-sama."

"Tak apa apa Rias-san. Kudengar kamu sudah mengurus Ise baik baik. Aku senang Ise punya banyak teman wanita."

Ayah mengangguk oleh ucapan Ibu.

"Dia benar. Aku juga suka Matsuda-kun dan Motohama-kun, tapi kupikir lebih baik punya teman yang lebih aman. Kamu tak bisa menikmati masa mudamu dengan mengurung diri di kamar dan membicarakan hal hal mesum."

"Itu benar Otou-san. Matsuda-kun dan Motohama-kun anak anak yang baik namun mereka punya mata mesum. Memang, mereka siswa yang mesum jadi sudah jelas mereka memberi dampak buruk bagi Ise. Karena Asia-san dan Rias-san tinggal disini saat ini, aku tak ingin mereka datang ke rumah ini lagi, para gadis bisa tercemar oleh mereka."

Mereka mengatakan sesuka hati tentang kalian berdua, Matsuda, Motohama. Aku tak bisa membela kalian karena ucapan mereka benar. Tapi tahukah Ibu, sangat bagus mempunyai teman laki laki yang bisa diajak mengobrol bebas. Dan bagiku merekalah teman itu; itulah alasan aku masih hidup bahagia sampai sekarang.

"Jadi kita akan mengadakan kegiatan klub disini. Mohon kerjasamanya, Ise."

"...Dan ini foto Ise waktu dia masih di Sekolah Dasar."

"Ara ara, jadi dia datang ke pantai sambil telanjang."

"Hei, Akeno-san! Ibu! Apa yang ibu tunjukkan padanya!?"

Kegiatan klub, kan? Kegiatan klub yang seharusnya diadakan di rumahku hancur berantakan oleh album album yang dibawa Ibuku.

"...Masa lalu Ise-senpai yang telanjang."

"Kamu jangan melihat juga, Koneko-chaaaaaan!"

Ini yang terburuk! Itu objek yang membawa masa lalu memalukanku! Uwaaaaa, aku mau mati! Kupikir aku ingat Ibu mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya,

"Kalau kamu punya banyak teman perempuan, Ibu akan tunjukkan album ini pada mereka."

Ibu berpikir itu semua hanya akan berakhir sebagai mimpi karena aku tidak populer. Namun, hidupku berjungkir balik dan jadinya ya seperti ini...sialan; mimpinya terkabul saat aku tak menginginkannya!

"...Ise kecil."

Buchou, aku akan malu kalau kamu menatap gambarku waktu kecil seperti itu...Hah? Umm...Onee-sama, kenapa pipimu nampak bersemu merah?

"...Ise waktu kecil...Ise waktu kecil...Ise waktu kecil...Ise waktu kecil..."

Dia menggumamkan sesuatu dengan nada puas. Buchou, apa gambar masa kecilku cocok dengan seleramu? Apa Buchou seorang shota-con? Aku belum pernah dengar hal semacam itu...

"Kupikir aku paham perasaan Buchou."

Asia menggenggam tangan Buchou dengan mata berbinar binar.

"Jadi kamu juga paham perasaanku. Aku sangat senang."

Hei, Hei, mereka berdua pergi ke dunia lain...Bahkan Kiba melihat album sambil tersenyum! Sial, kenapa aku merasa kesal kalau hanya laki laki yang melihatnya!?

"Oi, Kiba! Jangan lihat!"

Aku mencoba merebut album dari tangan Kiba namun dia mengelak dengan lembut.

"Hahahahaha, jangan terlalu cemas. Biar aku menikmati album ini sedikit lebih lama lagi."

Unnnnnn! Jangan menikmatinya! Aku melompat ke arahnya untuk merebutnya! Namun dia mengelak lagi seolah bukan apa apa! Sial! Dia menunjukkan perbedaan keahlian diantara kami di tempat ini! Seperti bagaimana Asia memandang Buchou sebagai rivalnya, aku juga menganggap Kiba sebagai rivalku. Seperti bagaimana Buchou adalah rintangan yang menghalangi Asia, Kiba juga rintangan yang menghalangiku. Tapi, suatu hari, aku pasti bisa melampauinya!

Sambil aku mencoba memakai trik baru, Kiba mulai menatap halaman tertentu. Ketimbang menikmatinya, dia sepertinya nampak terkejut. Aku mendekatinya dan melihat halaman yang sedang dia tatap. Itu adalah gambar saat aku masih TK. Itu adalah gambar aku dan anak laki laki lain yang sebaya denganku bersama Ayahnya. Aku ingat anak ini. Dia anak yang pernah bertetangga denganku saat aku masih TK. Kami sering bermain superhero bersama. Dia pindah ke negara lain sebelum naik ke kelas 1 Sekolah Dasar karena pekerjaan orang tuanya. Sudah lama aku tak melihatnya. Tapi...kenapa Kiba tertarik pada foto ini? Jangan jangan anak ini Kiba...? Kiba menunjuk pada Ayah si anak di foto. Lebih tepatnya, dia menunjuk benda yang dibawa Ayah si anak itu, sebilah Pedang. Kupikir itu pedang palsu, namun Ayah si anak itu memegang Pedang Eropa.

"Apa kamu mengingat ini?"

Kiba bertanya dengan serius. Hei, nadamu berubah.

"Umm, tidak. Waktu itu aku masih kecil..."

"Hal aneh terjadi rupanya. Sampai menemukannya di tempat semacam ini..."

Kiba mulai tertawa. Meskipun demikian, matanya berisi kemarahan yang membuatku bergidik. Foto inilah yang memulai insiden tertentu.

"..."

"Ini adalah Pedang-Suci, atau biasa disebut Excalibur."

.

'HUJAN'

Diluar hujan sangat deras. Lokasi pabrik tua yang kami datangi pun tak mampu menahan tetesan air hujan yang terus turun.

'PLAK!'

Terdapat suara pahit yang menggema bersama suara hujan. Buchou baru menampar bukan aku, namun Kiba.

"Bagaimana? Apa kamu sudah bangun?"

Buchou nampak marah. Untuk pertarungan kami barusan melawan iblis pembangkang. Koneko-chan, dan aku cukup baik dalam bekerjasama...namun ada satu orang yang tak bekerjasama. Aku bicara soal Kiba. Dia memang ikut serta namun dia hampir tak melakukan apa apa sepanjang waktu. Buchou marah padanya berkali kali namun ia sepertinya tak peduli. Aku pasti yang kesal kalau Buchou tak marah padanya. Bahkan usai pipinya ditampar, Kiba masih tak berekspresi ataupun berbicara. Ada apa dengan pria ini...Apa dia memang Kiba? Karena perubahan mendadak ia jadi terlihat seperti orang berbeda. Dia adalah Pria tampan yang selalu memiliki wajah menyegarkan. Kemudian ia tiba tiba memasang senyum yang biasanya.

"Apa sudah selesai? Pertarungan barusan juga sudah selesai. Kita tak akan bertarung lagi jadi bisakah aku beristirahat sampai malam tiba? Aku sedikit lelah jadi aku ingin absen dari kegiatan Klub yang biasanya. Maaf untuk sikapku sepanjang hari ini. Sepertinya aku tak merasa baik baik saja hari ini."

"Kiba, sikapmu akhir akhir ini aneh?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

Aku menanyainya namun Kiba menjawab dingin dengan wajah senyum.

"Bahkan aku merasa cemas padamu."

"Cemas? Kenapa harus dicemaskan? Kupikir normal bagi Iblis untuk hidup sesuai kehendak mereka. Memang, aku yang salah karena tidak mendengar ucapan Majikanku kali ini."

Hmmm, mungkin aku harus sedikit menasehatinya. Tapi kenapa aku harus melakukan ini? Biasanya justru kebalikannya. Aku mengatakan hal gila, dan Kiba yang menenangkanku.

"Cukup menyusahkan dalam situasi ini saat kita mencoba membentuk kelompok Gremory yang baik. Itulah yang kita rasakan setelah mengalami hal pahit di pertarungan barusan,ingat? Bukankah kita harus saling menutupi kelemahan kita saat ini? Kita adalah teman."

"Teman..."

Kiba kemudian memasang wajah murung.

"Ya,teman."

"Kamu selalu bersemangat...Ise-kun, akhir akhir ini aku mulai mengingat hal hal dasar."

"Dasar?"

"Ya, benar sekali. Alasan kenapa aku bertarung."

"Bukankah demi Buchou?"

Itulah yang kupikirkan. Itulah yang sangat kupercaya. Hanya pemikiran pribadiku. Namun ia seketika membantahnya.

"Bukan. Aku hidup demi membalaskan dendamku. Pedang Suci Excalibur. Menghancurkan itu adalah alasan kenapa aku terus hidup."

Kiba memasang wajah berisi keyakinan kuat. Pada waktu itu, kurasa aku sudah melihat wajah sejatinya. Wajah yang sebenarnya ia tahan selama ini.

Tiba-tiba... 'DEG!'

Ugh!, perasaan ini lagi!. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi padaku akhir-akhir ini. A-aku merasa kekuatanku meluap-luap, akan tetapi aku tak tahu caranya untuk mengendalikan dan mengeluarkannya dari tubuhku. Bagaimana jika Asia dan Buchou tahu keadaanku saat ini, aku yakin mereka berdua akan khawatir padaku, tapi aku tak bisa, aku tak bisa selalu merepotkan mereka dalam mengurusku selama ini. Terlebih lagi sepertinya Kiba juga membutuhkan perhatian Buchou saat ini, yah!, meskipun aku sedikit cemburu. Tapi yang pasti aku yang akan menjadi pria pilihan Buchou di masa depan.

Kemudian, tiba-tiba mataku merasakan kekuatan yang luar biasa. Selain dapat melihat dalam gelap seperti biasanya, sepertinya aku dapat melihat aura kekuatan yang terdapat pada tubuh Buchou, Asia, Koneko-chan, dan Kiba, serta Akeno-senpai. Dan sudah kuduga, yang terbesar sudah pasti aura kekuatan milik Buchou.

Aku pun hanya bergumam keheranan seraya memegang kedua sisi kepalaku,

"A-ada apa dengan mataku"

.

**[To be Continued...]**

** Chapter Selanjutnya:**

**"A-apa ini? Aku merasakan sesuatu yang sangat kuat merasuki tubuhku"**

** "...bukan suatu kebetulan kau memiliki kekuatan itu"**

** "Siapa! Siapa kau sebenarnya?!"**

** Aku adalah jiwa yang merasuki tubuhmu, yang artinya, di dalam tubuh lemahmu itu terdapat dua buah jiwa"**

** "Be-benarkah?"**

** Wah, Fic ketiga ku dimulai... Mungkin cuma bisa tamat sampai 5 chapter, tergantung waktu sih, mungkin masih target update 1 chapter per minggu... :p #Reviewnya?**


	2. Chapter 2: Sacred Gear kedua!

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto and Ichiei Ishibumi**

**NEW Sacred Gear, Shinobi Tailed**

Presented by Fajeri no Misaki-kun

Adapted ideas by High School DxD

Formulated Again with many fresh Idea from me.

-oo0oo-

**Chapter 2: **

**Sacred Gear kedua?!**

**[Kiba Yuuto POV]**

Aku tengah berjalan tanpa membawa payung ketika hujan turun sangat deras. Kupikir hujan ini sangat bagus untuk mendinginkan kepalaku.

Aku baru saja bertengkar dengan Buchou.

Aku memberontak untuk pertamakalinya pada Majikan yang pernah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Aku gagal sebagai "Kiba Yuuto". Namun aku tak pernah sekalipun melupakan dendamku pada Pedang Suci Excalibur. Aku belum lama terbiasa dengan kehidupan sekolah. Aku sudah mendapat teman, mendapat hidup layak, dan mendapat nama. Aku juga menerima tujuan hidup dari Majikanku, Rias Gremory. Meminta kebahagiaan lebih adalah hal buruk. Aku memang buruk. Aku tak bisa terus hidup demi "Teman teman"ku sampai aku mencapai tujuanku...

.

Aku mendengar suara air yang berbeda dari suara hujan. Terdapat Pendeta di hadapanku. Terdapat salib menggantung di dada mereka dan memberikan hukuman langit atas nama Tuhan yang begitu kubenci. Dia adalah salah satu hal yang kubenci. Sasaran kebencianku. Aku tak keberatan membunuhnya kalau dia adalah Exorcist. Itulah yang kupikirkan.

"...!" Ada darah mengucur dari perutnya dan dia batuk batuk darah. Dia kemudian jatuh. Apa dia dibunuh oleh seseorang? Siapa? Seorang musuh?

"...!"

Aku dalam sekejap menciptakan Pedang Iblis setelah merasa ada keganjilan. Itu adalah hawa membunuh!

.

Terdapat kilatan logam dibawah hujan yang nampak bersinar. Saat aku menggerakkan tubuhku ke tempat hawa membunuh itu berasal, terdapat seseorang dengan Pedang panjang menyerangku. Pria ini memiliki busana sama dengan Pendeta yang tewas barusan. Jadi dia juga Pendeta. Tapi yang satu ini memiliki hawa membunuh yang berbeda.

"Yahoooo. Lama tak jumpa."

Aku kenal pria Pendeta yang membuat senyum aneh. Pendeta sinting dengan rambut putih, Freed Zelzan. Dia adalah orang yang kami lawan dalam insiden yang melibatkan Malaikat Jatuh sebelumnya. Dia menunjukkan senyum menjijikkan yang sama yang membuatku kesal seperti biasanya...

"...Sepertinya kau masih di kota ini. Apa urusanmu hari ini? Maaf, tapi aku sedang tidak berselera hari ini."

Aku mengatakannya dengan nada kemarahan namun dia malah tertawa.

"Waktu yang bagus sekali. Luar biasa! Saat ini aku justru merasa bahagia sampai ingin berlinang air mata karena bisa bertemu kembali denganmu!"

Cara bicaranya masih congkak. Dia benar benar membuatku marah. Aku membencinya karena dia adalah Pendeta. Saat aku mencoba membuat Pedang Iblis di tanganku, Pedang panjang yang ia bawa mulai memancarkan aura suci...! Cahaya itu! Aura itu! Kemilau itu! Tak mungkin kulupakan!

"Aku bosan berburu Pendeta jadi sekarang waktu yang bagus. Bagus sekali. Mari pastikan siapa yang lebih kuat diantara Excalibur punyaku dan Pedang Iblismu, oke? Hyahahaha! Aku akan membalas budimu dengan membunuhmu!"

Ya, Pedang yang dia bawa adalah Excalibur itu sendiri.

**[Kiba Yuuto POV – End]**

...

"Proyek Pedang Suci?"

Buchou mengangguk oleh pertanyaanku.

"Ya. Yuuto adalah korban selamat dari proyek itu."

Asia, Buchou, dan aku kembali ke rumahku setelah menyelesaikan aktivitas klub kami. Buchou dan Asia masuk ke kamarku, dan Buchou mulai bercerita pada kami tentang Kiba.

"Proyek itu diadakan beberapa tahun lalu didalam Gereja Kristen yang ditujukan pada mereka yang mampu menggunakan Pedang Suci Excalibur."

"...Ini pertamakalinya aku mendengar hal itu."

Asia tak mengetahui proyek itu. Proyek rahasia semacam itu pasti takkan mencapai telinga gadis yang dipuja sebagai Holy Maiden.

"Pedang Suci adalah senjata terkuat dalam melawan Iblis. Kalau kita, Iblis, tersentuh oleh Pedang Suci maka tubuh kita akan terbakar. Kalau kita tertebas, maka tubuh kita akan lenyap tanpa jejak. Bisa dikatakan senjata terkuat bagi mereka yang percaya pada Tuhan dan memandang Iblis sebagai musuh."

Pedang Suci...hal itu sering sekali muncul di TV dan Video Game, kan? Aku juga Iblis jadi senjata itu pasti akan sangat berbahaya bagiku.

"Asal muasal Pedang Iblis datang dari berbagai tempat. Tapi kupikir yang paling terkenal adalah Excalibur. Bahkan di Jepang, muncul dalam banyak buku. Ia adalah senjata suci yang diciptakan dengan teknik sihir dan Alchemy bagi mereka yang mencapai wilayah Tuhan. Namun Pedang Suci memilih pengguna mereka sendiri. Kudengar hanya satu orang tiap seratus tahun yang terpilih."

"Kiba adalah pemilik Sacred Gear yang bisa menciptakan Pedang Iblis kan? Jadi apakah ada Sacred Gear yang bisa menciptakan Pedang Suci juga?"

Itu adalah pertanyaanku. Aku membuat kesimpulan simpel bahwa Sacred Gear yang bisa menciptakan Pedang Suci eksis karena ada juga Sacred Gear yang bisa menciptakan Pedang Iblis.

"Bukannya tidak ada. Tapi kalau kamu bandingkan dengan Pedang Suci yang sudah ada, hal itu banyak kelemahannya. Tentu saja aku tak mengatakannya lemah. Diantara mereka adalah Perangkat Suci yang tergolong dalam "Longinus", seperti "Boosted Gear" milikmu. Yang paling terkenal adalah Sacred Gear yang digunakan membunuh Yesus, yakni "Longinus Sejati". Dikatakan bahwa nama "Longinus" berasal dari itu."

Longinus. Adalah tipe Sacred Gear yang memiliki kekuatan untuk membunuh Tuhan. Seperti yang kumiliki di lengan kiriku. Jadi, ada perangkat suci yang merupakan Sacred Gear sekaligus "Longinus"...Aku menemukan misteri dibalik sejarahnya entah dari mana. Berbincang pada Iblis Kelas Tinggi bisa sangat mengejutkan.

"Namun, pada zaman ini tak ada Pedang Suci yang sebanding dengan Excalibur, Durandal, atau Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi karena Pedang Pedang Suci ini terlalu tangguh. Sama halnya dengan Pedang Iblis."

Hmmmm. Begitu banyak hal yang tak kupahami. Aku mungkin harus mengingat hal hal ini, namun belakangan ada begitu banyak hal yang harus kuingat, susah untuk melanjutkannya...

"Yuuto menerima perlakuan khusus untuk bisa beradaptasi dengan Pedang Suci, khususnya Excalibur."

"Jadi Kiba mampu menggunakan Pedang Suci?"

Buchou menggeleng kepalanya oleh pertanyaanku.

"Yuuto tak mampu beradaptasi dengan Pedang Suci. Bukan hanya Yuuto, namun nampaknya semua yang menerima perlakuan sama dengan Yuuto tak bisa juga..."

Bahkan Kiba yang ahli menggunakan pedang dan bisa mengendalikan semua Pedang Iblis itu tak mampu menggunakan Pedang Suci.

"Orang orang Gereja memutuskan memandang orang orang yang tak bisa beradaptasi pada Pedang Suci sebagai "Produk gagal" dan menyingkirkan mereka."

Menyingkirkan...kata yang terdengar tak mengenakkan. Aku bisa membayangkan apa artinya. Mata Buchou berubah karena dia juga merasa tak nyaman.

"Hampir semua peserta eksperimen dibunuh termasuk Yuuto. Hanya karena mereka tak bisa beradaptasi dengan Pedang Suci."

"...Tak mungkin. Itu tindakan terlarang bagi mereka yang percaya pada Tuhan."

Sepertinya hal ini menjadi shock hebat bagi Asia. Matanya menjadi berair. Normal untuk menangis ketika sesuatu yang kamu percayai mengkhianatimu.

"Mereka, orang orang Gereja, menyebut kita Iblis sebagai eksistensi jahat, namun kupikir niat buruk manusia adalah kejahatan terbesar di dunia ini."

Buchou mengatakannya dengan tatapan sedih. Buchou adalah Iblis. Namun ia sangat baik hati. Buchou pernah berkata kalau dia memiliki perasaan sama dengan manusia karena sudah lama tinggal di dunia manusia namun aku percaya bukan itu masalahnya. Kupikir sejak awal Buchou adalah wanita yang baik hati. Kalau tidak kamu takkan bisa menjelaskan senyum ramahnya. Ada juga orang orang baik diantara Iblis! Dan itulah kehormatanku sebagai Iblis!

"Saat aku mereinkarnasi Yuuto sebagai Iblis, pria itu bersumpah untuk membalaskan dendamnya bahkan meski situasinya sedang parah. Karena bakatnya dalam menggunakan Pedang Suci semenjak lahir, aku ingin ia memakai bakat itu sebagai Iblis. Bakat berpedang Yuuto akan sia sia kalau hanya ditujukan untuk Pedang Suci."

Buchou ingin menolong Kiba dengan mengubahnya menjadi Iblis karena ia menjalani hidup menderita karena Pedang Suci. Buchou ingin menyuruhnya untuk tak hanya berfokus pada Pedang Suci dan memakai kekuatannya sebagai Iblis. Namun Kiba...

"Pria itu masih belum bisa melupakannya. Pedang Suci. Juga mereka yang terlibat dengan Pedang Suci. Dan orang orang Gereja..."

Alasan kenapa ia membenci Pendeta. Alasan kenapa dia terobsesi dengan informasi tentang Pedang Suci. Ia masih tak bisa melupakan mereka. Bukan, hidupnya dipermainkan hingga dia mati. Tak aneh baginya untuk menyimpan dendam. Saat aku dibunuh oleh Malaikat Jatuh, aku juga dendam padanya. Dan hal itu terjadi padanya sejak ia masih kecil sehingga dendam itu pasti sangat menumpuk. Buchou mendesah dalam.

"Yang jelas aku akan terus mengawasinya sekarang. Saat ini kepalanya penuh perasaan yang ia miliki terhadap Pedang Suci. Kuharap dia kembali ke sedia kala."

"Ah, soal itu, kupikir foto ini yang sudah membuatnya bertingkah seperti itu."

Aku menyerahkan foto pada Buchou. Kiba bilang kalau pedang dalam foto ini adalah Pedang Suci. Kupikir pasti ada hubungannya...Mata Buchou berubah tak lama setelah menatap foto.

"Ise. Apa kenalanmu ada yang berhubungan dengan Gereja?"

"Tidak. Tak ada satupun dalam keluargaku."

Itulah yang Orangtuaku katakan. Aku menanyakannya buat jaga jaga.

"Kecuali saat aku masih kecil, ada anak yang beragama Kristen pernah menjadi tetanggaku."

"Jadi begitu...ada Pedang Suci di dekatmu...Tidak, memang ada Pedang Suci sekitar 10 tahun lalu. Sungguh menakutkan."

"Berarti pedang ini memang Pedang Suci?"

"Ya, salah satu dari Pedang Suci. Memang tak sekuat Pedang Suci yang kusebutkan tadi, namun ini sungguhan. Itu artinya pria ini adalah pengguna Pedang Suci...sekarang aku paham. Aku dengar pendahuluku yang mengurus area ini sebelumnya lenyap, tapi akan masuk akal kalau ini alasannya. Tapi kalau kuingat ingat..."

Oh, Buchou mulai berbicara sendiri. Sepertinya ia menyadari sesuatu. Namun Buchou berpikir sejenak dan...

"Ise, sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kau menjadi aneh, bukan seperti biasanya"

Oh tidak, jangan sampai Buchou tahu jika aku memiliki kekuatan baru dan juga rahasia baru. Bagimana ini?! Apa yang harus aku katakan padanya...

{'Ise, apa itu artinya kau membenci diriku'} Suara lain menggema di telingaku, ini adalah suara telepati yang biasa dilakukan diriku dengan Welsh Dragon. Tapi kali ini berbeda, karena sekarang aku tak bertelepati dengan si Naga Merah itu, melainkan dengan 'seseorang'.

"Ise!, kau kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa... ba-baiklah aku harus segera tidur, lagipula besok akan ada pelatihan marathon"

'Diamlah, naruto, aku tengah berusaha agar kau tak ketahuan!

{'terserah kau saja lah'}

Buchou nampaknya terlihat khawatir akan apa yang aku lakukan barusan, bertelepati dengan **'Naruto Uzumaki'**. Jiwa lain yang berada di dalam tubuhku. Dan yang ku rahasiakan pada Buchou.

**[Flashback ON]**

Ugh!, perasaan ini lagi!. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi padaku akhir-akhir ini. A-aku merasa kekuatanku meluap-luap, akan tetapi aku tak tahu caranya untuk mengendalikan dan mengeluarkannya dari tubuhku. Bagaimana jika Asia dan Buchou tahu keadaanku saat ini, aku yakin mereka berdua akan khawatir padaku, tapi aku tak bisa, aku tak bisa selalu merepotkan mereka dalam mengurusku selama ini. Terlebih lagi sepertinya Kiba juga membutuhkan perhatian Buchou saat ini, yah!, meskipun aku sedikit cemburu. Tapi yang pasti aku yang akan menjadi pria pilihan Buchou di masa depan.

Kemudian, tiba-tiba mataku merasakan kekuatan yang luar biasa. Selain dapat melihat dalam gelap, sepertinya aku dapat melihat aura kekuatan yang terdapat pada tubuh Buchou, Asia, Koneko-chan, dan Kiba, serta Akeno-senpai. Dan sudah kuduga, yang terbesar sudah pasti aura kekuatan milik Buchou.

Aku pun hanya bergumam keheranan seraya memegang kedua sisi kepalaku,

"A-ada apa dengan mataku"

.

Sesampainya di kamarku, aku pun kembali bertanya-tanya.

"Ada apa dengan mataku ini?"

{'Itu adalah Sharingan. Doujutsu yang dapat melihat chakra atau aura kekuatan seseorang, dan dapat memprediksi serangan lawan dalam waktu 3 detik'}

Aku kaget mendengarnya. Suara siapa ini, ini tak seperti suara yang biasa diucapkan oleh Welsh Dragon.

'Siapa kau?'

{'Hoho.. tenang saja, aku bukanlah musuhmu. Justru aku akan menjadi partner barumu. Perkenalkan namaku 'Naruto Uzumaki'}

'Sebenarnya kau ini siapa?'

{'Aku adalah jiwa keduamu dan juga Scred Gear keduamu'}

Aku pun seketika kaget saat mendengarnya, Sacred Gear katamu?! Jangan bercanda, aku hanya memiliki Boosted Gear dari Welsh Dragon!

'Jangan bercanda...'

{'Jadi kau tak percaya padaku? Baiklah, akan aku buktikan padamu'}

Tiba-tiba cahaya merah kekuningan menyelimuti tubuhku. Whoa! Perasaan macam apa ini?! Aku merasa kekuatanku sekarang sangat besar melebihi kekuatan yang diberikan Boosted Gear padaku.

"A-apa ini? Aku merasakan sesuatu yang sangat kuat merasuki tubuhku"

"...bukan suatu kebetulan kau memiliki kekuatan itu"

"Be-benarkah? Jadi begitu... kau memang ada dan sekarang berada di dalam tubuhku"

Kemudian perutku terasa ada sesuatu yang aneh, secara refleks, aku mulai memeriksa perutku. Aku kaget bukan main, karena aku menemukan sesuatu yang aneh di perutku. Seperti semacam tanda segel.

"Apa ini?!"

{'Aku tak bisa menjawabnya, tapi anggap saja itu adalah Sacred Gear kedua mu. Namanya... Umm... Shinobi Tailed'}

Aku sedikit memiringkan kepalaku, "Nama yang aneh"

{'Dan satu lagi, Ise, aku lebih suka jika kau merahasiakannya pada semua orang'}

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau takut ketahuan...?"

{'Aku hanya tak ingin kau menjadi populer hanya karena kau memiliki dua Sacred Gear'}

Mendengar hal itu, aku pun mengganguk.

"Baiklah, jika itu mau mu"

**[Flashback OFF]**

.

"Hm, ya sudahlah, sebaiknya aku tidur juga. Biarpun kita terus memikirkannya, bukan berarti sikap Yuuto akan menjadi normal lagi."

Syukurlah, dia tak curiga sama sekali...

Setelah mengatakan itu, Buchou mulai melepaskan pakaiannya.

"Bu...Buchou! kenapa kamu melepaskan pakaianmu disini!?"

"Kenapa? Kamu juga tahu kalau aku tak bisa tidur kalau tidak telanjang, Ise."

"Bukan, bukan, bukan! Bukan itu! Maksudku, kenapa melepasnya di kamarku!?"

Aku tak sengaja melihat tubuh Buchou selagi panik. Ngggggg! Berapa kalipun aku melihatnya, dia punya tubuh yang luar biasa! Payudaranya berguncang setelah ia melepaskan bra-nya.

"Itu karena aku akan tidur denganmu."

Buchou menjawabnya seolah itu adalah jawaban yang sudah jelas.

.

Hidungku mulai meneteskan darah!

Ooooooooh! Sampai ada gadis mengatakan kalau dia ingin tidur denganku!

"Kalau begitu aku tidur disini juga! Aku juga mau tidur dengan Ise-san!"

Hei, hei, hei! Aku senang mendengar itu tapi jangan! Asia tak boleh melakukan itu! Dia tak boleh meniru Buchou!

"Buchou! Sikapmu jadi pengaruh buruk buat Asia! Tolong kenakan pakaianmu lagi!"

Buchou memasang wajah tak senang oleh ucapanku.

"Pengaruh buruk? Ucapanmu kasar sekali, Ise. Kamu tahu kalau aku tidur telanjang kan? Kamu toh sudah berkali kali tidur denganku."

Kali ini Asia yang merespon kata kata Buchou.

"...Tidur bersama berkali kali...? Tidak...Buchou-san dan Ise-san...?"

Asia mulai bergetar dan berlinang air mata karena hal itu sangat mengejutkan baginya. Tu...Tunggu! Situasi macam apa ini!?

"Asia, serahkan Ise untuk malam ini."

"Aku tak mau...kupikir aku punya hak untuk dimanjakan oleh Ise-san juga. Aku juga mau tidur dengan Ise-san!"

Asia! Kamu begitu inginnya tidur denganku!? Aku merasa bingung namun juga bahagia! Biarpun matanya basah, namun ia sangat teguh. Aku bisa paham dari ucapannya kalau dia takkan mau mundur! Waaaah! Perang akan dimulai di ruanganku! Mari jangan berantem! Mereka berdua saling melotot dan tercipta kilatan cahaya diantara mereka...Aku mencoba bernafas dalam situasi rumit ini. Susah sekali bernafas disini! Sangat susah!

"Kalau begitu biar Ise yang putuskan."

Buchou kemudian memandangku. Matanya seolah mengatakan "Pilih aku". Aku bisa merasakan kekuatan dahsyat datang dari matanya!

"Ise-san, kamu akan tidur denganku, kan?"

Asia bertanya dengan mata sendu. Aku merasa ingin menyerah padanya karena dia tak berpura pura. Orang yang tak kupilih pasti akan membenciku. Aku menjatuhkan kepalaku karena ini adalah pilihan tersulit yang pernah kuhadapi.

...

**[To be Continued...]**

**Tambah greget gak? oh iya, chapter depan akan ada 2 pendatang baru pemegang excalibur, siapa hayyo...?**

**Gomen, aku gak bisa jawab pertanyaan dari para reviewer, mefettt waktunya.. hahaha.. #apayanglucu?! [BERGIDIK!]**

**Dan sekarang waktunya Review berkarya di kotak Review!**


End file.
